Felicity the Sand Cat
"Don't worry kiddo, I don't bite that hard, " -Felicity Dune Basic Info Name: Felicity Dune Age: 15 Date Of Birth: Feb 21 Relatives: Mother, Father Powers/Abilities: Flight (not yet mastered), wind Species: 'Sand Cat 'Description: * long pink pair * deep brown eyes * white shirt with bowtie + straps * black pants & kneesocks * black shoes History/ Back Story Much like natural Sand Cats presently, Felicity lives in a desert-like area, specifically the Desert Ruins in the Lost Hex. She was born there and raised by her father Lewis and her mother Samantha away from towns and other civilization at an oasis, where here and her family grow food. Felicity's teacher was her mother at the farm and her father taught her how to crop. Once every month, her father would go out to town and sell some crops, using the money to but clothes, soap, sheets, and other things that couldn't be made at the farm. Felicity had always wanted to go and meet other people, but her father insisted people "were dangerous and not to be trusted". Ever since hearing this, Felicity has had mixed feelings about people other than her family. But, Felicity's father did not completely stop her from wanting to go. While she did not escape from her home and disobey her father's orders, she instead practiced by herself with the cactus that grew not too far from the farm. One day, she pretended to be a music composer directing notes, when she found the wind whistling with her. At first she thought talking to herself was causing her mental illness, but when she practiced more she figured out how to master her wind abilities and showed her parents tiny tornadoes from collected dust. Her parents believed her, but it also made them want to keep Felicity in the house more. Soon, Felicity somewhat learned how to fly, and escape the house a few times without getting caught. She still does, but it's only to practice her people skills. She, however, picked up a job at a local cofee shop where she is working on her social skills which she is improving on. 'Personality' Due to being isolated most of her life, Felicity is shy and doesn't involve herself too much. However, like many others, Felicity is outgoing when she's by herself or with people she knows very well. It doesn't take too long before Felicity can become comfortable with you, and vice versa. Most of the time Felicity is lovable, but tends to cross the line of annoying with her parents, and rarely her friends. Relationships *Sigma the Mink (friend) *Bolts the Lemur(friend) *Kimi-Kimi the Bunting (Neutral) *Vex the Mau (Neutral) Quotes "I'm not the angel of the world, but I have my moments...." "If you don't loosen up, you're going to grow up a rotten old grumpa..." "I can't help myself! I love tacos! One time, I ate like 10, not counting the ones I totally threw up," "Wheeeewwh!!! My hair is all crazy; I'm a wild child!" "Uh, Tove? Tove...? TOVE! Jeez, snap out of it!" "Can that guy even talk?" "Oh, hey Kimi. He's too sared to order, I know." Gallery Oohbabybaby.png So sassy now.png Pc kawaii nurse by miiukka-d8kkwwo.png|PC by Miiukka on dA. Link to her page: http//:miiukka.deviantart.com +SINGSONG+.png i_just_cannot_believe .jpg|i suck at pencil + paper drawing so much. I got to lazy to scan + color on compooter Trivia *In total, the final design for Felicity took two days. *Felicity is sorta the first character made my Kawaii-Nurse as Kawaii-Nurse. *A quote has not yet been decided, but here are some ideas Kawaii-Nurse has come up with: "Howdy, I'm Felicity. Nice to me 'chu." "Ah don't remember you 'round here." '' ''"See, I don't get out much....Papa says it isn't good for me, y'know, with all those bad people out there...." "Living on a barn all of my life made me so blind, Pa! I know there are bad people, but there are more good people than bad! You're hurting me more just keeping me cooked up in here by myself! Why are you doing this? I know it scares you, but the day will come where I have to leave you and momma...." '' ''"Felicity, not facility!" "I'm not one to disobey my folks, but I would to see you, because you're kinda the only one I trust outside of the barn to go out, and you have so much to teach me....I would hate to go." (QUOTE WAS ALREADY CHOOSEN, BUT I WILL KEEP THIS UP HERE JUST IN CASE I NEED THESE QUOTES IN THE FUTURE.) *Felicity has a very slight southern accent, if you couldn't already tell from the quote suggestions! *Even though Nurse didn't mean it, Felicity kinda looks like a character from Star Wars. To Nurse, anyways. *Felicity was supposed to be an Ocelot. *Some colors Felicity was supposed to be: light pink, light brown, light purple, velvet *After experimenting Felicity with different colors, Kawaii-Nurse decided on pink. Becuase it was so cyot. Category:Females Category:Cats